Little Black Box
by SquintsUnited
Summary: Booth finds a little something interesting in Brennan's closet. BB smut.
1. Brennan's Little Black Box

**Ever heard the song "Little Black Box" by Stan Walker? Well, read this fic and you'll never be able to look at it the same way ;D Little BB smut inspired by that song. Enjoy! **

* * *

Booth climbed the stairs of his partner's apartment building with a whistle, and a skip in his step. He was decked out in his best; regulation suit, stripy socks, a spotty tie, quaffed hair. And it was all complete with his famous Cocky belt buckle and charm smile. He carried with him a bouquet of daffodils. He arrived at his partner's door, almost unable to contain a very girly squeal. He knocked twice firmly, trying to contain his shaking. Hopefully, if all went well, he and his Bones would be able to consider this their first date.

Brennan ran towards the door, her heir still wet from the shower and draped over one of her shoulders. Quickly she opened it and smiled at Booth in the doorway with a bunch of daffodils in his hand. "Hey Booth, you're early. Those daffodils are beautiful!" she cried, taking them from his hands and placing them quickly in a vase before turning around to smile at him. "Would you be able to do me a favour? Can you get my shoes from my closet? The black heels? I need to finish off my hair." she explained before rushing back into the bathroom and grabbing the blow dryer.

Booth smiled and admired her rushing about for a second before going into her bedroom. He felt a bit funny, like he was invading her privacy by going into a place so personal. Then again, she'd asked him. And it's not like he was snooping around or anything, just grabbing the shoes and going. He clicked on the light to her walk in robe and searched for the shoes. Not finding them on the shoe rack, he moved to the pile of boxes in the corner. God, how did women have so many shoes? He grabbed the first box, all set to peer inside and just check. Boy, he was not prepared for what he found. He gasped as he lifted the lid open, the magazine headline boasting: "20 Techniques to Reignite Your Nights". Along the side, she'd placed post-it's screaming tips like, "Do on end of bed!" "Do not use sharp object!" "Perhaps on kitchen counter?" he blushed instantly. Sifting through the box, he felt his cock begin to strain in his pants. Holy shit.

Brennan clicked the hair dryer on and ran it across her hair carefully, it blew out and curled as she continued to blow dry it wondering why Booth was taking so long just to grab a pair of heels. "Booth are you alright?" she called out, running the hair dryer through her hair a big more before grabbing a brush and running it through, making sure to curl it a bit around her shoulders.

He looked through the rest of the items in the box and his mouth hung open, his eyes widened, and almost popping out of his head. He found various vibrators, different shapes and sizes. Pink and sparkly, one that was purple and shaped like a butterfly, a lavender coloured dildo (That was just sad. Lavender? Seriously? He did not want to know what she got up to with that. Or maybe he did...), nipple clamps, an... anal butt plug? According to the package... Along with... Condoms, some lube, a couple of crappy erotic novels, Mills and Boon, I mean come on, who reads them things? No good sex. Not even good enough to be considered mediocre porn. Speaking of porn, ooh, look, she had some of that in here too. DVD's, various magazines, and one particular erotic looking book. "Sex in the Office"? He flipped it open and was intrigued immediately by the pen marks made on the pages. The main characters, by the looks of it, were Dorothy and Adam. She'd gone through and crossed out Dorothy, and put Temperance. And instead of Adam, Seeley. Holy shit. Booth swallowed deep, his erection straining in his pants.

Brennan frowned to herself as she finished blow drying her hair and started to brush it in such a way that it curled lightly around her shoulders. How long did it take him to find a pair of shoes? Seriously? A small sigh of annoyance left her lips as she re-checked her makeup in the mirror before applying another layer of lipstick and puckering her lips. Brennan had been looking forward to this night out for a VERY long time. "Booth are you alright in there?" she called out again, quickly packing up her things and grabbing the purse off the sink stand before walking into her room. Brennan's eyes widened as she noticed him sifting through her box of toys and various DVD's. Instantly the purse dropped from her hands and hit the floor with a thud, face flushing. "Booth! What are you doing?" she cried.

Booth's head snapped up and his eyes widened even further and he looked at her in surprise, hoping his expression portrayed that of innocence. "Nootthhiinngg?" he trailed off, a question coming off at the end, the book still open in his hands as he met her angry glare.

Brennan scowled at him darkly, trying to stop the blush on her cheeks from growing darker. How the hell had he found that anyway? All she had asked him to do was find a pair of shoes and he had found her little stash? Her fists clenched instantly as she loomed over him. "Booth! What the hell are you doing with that? All I asked for you to do was to find my heels but instead you go through my little collection? You know that it's a very big invasion of my privacy Booth? You shouldn't have even looked through it!" Her eyes darted down and noticed the book in his hands and blush grew slightly darker. "Give me back that book Booth!" she hissed, reaching down to snatch it off him.

Booth grinned and held the book away from her grasp, his straining erection making It difficult for him to get up, but he managed. He yanked it up away from her, taking his height, just a few inches taller than her, as an advantage. He scanned the page and began the read aloud. "Boy this is some good stuff right here, Bones. 'Seeley yanked off Temperance's corset and attached his hungry mouth to her throbbing bud, laying her down onto the rose-petal covered bed. He felt his erection pressing into her thigh and knew they were in for a long night of love making. Not that he minded, he could devour her right there and then'" Booth read, raising his eyebrows. He looked up at her and grinned. "Lovemaking, Bones? Thought you didn't believe in that? Hmm? Just the 'satisfying of biological urges'," he reminded her. "Does this get you hot, Bones? Thinking about us like this?" he asked, taking her shocked stature to his advantage, leaning in close and running his hands up her sides.

Brennan felt herself flush as he read one of the pages she had marked in the book from when she had only been reading it the other night, not like she'd admit it to him anyway. Not to mention the fact that all the moisture had pooled to her lower regions as mental images flooded her mind of that scene. Her body jumped as he suddenly ran his hands up her side and she squirmed uncomfortably. "That is none of your business Booth, what I do in private is my business not yours." she replied, trying to keep her cool and attempt to seem like none of this was bothering her. But it was quite the opposite, her legs shifted slightly at the arousing yet uncomfortable feeling of suddenly damp panties. "We'd better get going now Booth?" Brennan exclaimed, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"No, no, Bones," Booth taunted, keeping the book out of her reach and not allowing them to leave. He grinned at just how aroused he knew she was, just by looking at her. She loved it. He continued to read. "Seeley knew their co-workers back at the office were beginning to get suspicious of their behaviour, considering their elevated relationship status. But Temperance didn't want to tell anybody, particularly her over excitable best friend Amelia. Seeley wanted to go public, confirm his love for his colleague to the world, even their annoying psychological supervisor, Lucas Sullivan. But Seeley would have to keep it to himself for a little while longer. No matter. He was enjoying the ride. Quite literally, as his beautiful girlfriend pumped herself up and down his rigid cock. He leaned back and enjoyed the view, watching the tits he so greedily often lavished sway with her movements," he read aloud, feeling himself get more and more turned on every second.

Brennan jumped up to steal the book from his hands but it was to no avail. As he read the book aloud to her, she grew more aroused and her cheeks flushed. "Booth, give it back now!" Brennan hissed.

"If you want it back, Bones, you're going to have to come and get it," Booth told her, chucking the book in the air, not before memorizing the page number, caught it, and bolted out of her closet through the second door behind him, the other being blocked by his partner, her hands on her hips. He ran around the apartment, feeling childish, but not caring, and into the kitchen.

Brennan made her way towards Booth, and tripped on her way. As she got back up, the strapless black dress had pulled down to her waist, showing off her breasts. She hadn't been wearing a under her dress and felt her face flush.

Booth's face fell into a shocked expression for the second time that evening, his eyes widening and mouth falling open. His partner stood before him, her face flushed, and she was half naked, her dress having slipped. He now had evidence that she was aroused, according to her straining nipples, throbbing for attention. He held back the drool and placed the book on the counter, making his way over to her slowly. "Hot for it, are you, Bones? Did I turn you on, hey?" He prompted, walking around her in circles.

Brennan quickly pulled up her dress so it covered her obvious arousal, suddenly feeling intimidated by how Booth was circling around her like an animal about to capture its prey. Slowly she moved back to the counter and grabbed her book, clutching it to her chest afraid he would take it from her again. Her eyes drifted down and smirked as she noted his erection. "I may be aroused but you are probably more so huh?" she teased.

"Yes, Bones, I'm so hot for it right now. So hard, only for you. Tell me, Bones, when you use those crappy toys do you think of me? Do you scream my name when you come on them?" Booth taunted, stopping behind her, pressing himself flush against her, whispering heatedly in her ear. An evil grin formed over his features and a cunning plan conjured up in his mind. Quickly, he picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Brennan felt her face flush at his words but tried to keep her composure by having a emotionless face. Although his hypothesis was correct but she would never admit that to anyone, not even him. The other night she had screamed his name and the thought of it made her flush even more. In fact On countless occasions she had screamed his name or thought of him."Booth why would I tell you such a thing? Masturbation is a private act which many people actually do including you. There is nothing wrong with it and I believe if I asked you the same question you wouldn't answer. Therefore I don't appreciate you asking such questions." Brennan explained, letting out a squeal as he picked her up at the end of her rambling. She tried to squirm from his grip as best as she could while still holding onto her book, her eyes met his and she noticed he glint in his eye and Brennan could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he formed his plan (Angela taught her that expression only the other day.)"Booth! Let go of me now!" she screeched and her eyes widened as he carried her towards her bedroom. "What do you think you're doing Booth?"

Booth laid her down on the bed and struggled to keep her put, so he left her, and went into her closet, returning with the box. Furrowing around for a few seconds, he found what he was looking for. He took the four silk scarves and used two to tie her wrists to the headboard, leaving her legs. Seeing her mortified expression, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Relax, Bones. I can assure you'll like it," he promised.

Brennan looked at him completely horrified, what the hell did he think he was doing? She struggled in her bindings and shot him a scowl. "Booth what the hell are you doing? We have to go we have dinner reservations!"

"Never you mind about the reservations, Bones. Just sit back, and enjoy the ride," Booth replied, digging around in the box once more, trying to find a suitable device for his payment. He grinned when he found the DVD's at the bottom of the box. Candy and Cookie? He inspected the cover. What seemed like to women, best friends, were hugging. He liked what he saw, and carried the DVD, along with the box, into the bedroom.

"Booth!" Brennan screamed, flailing slightly as she tried to break her bindings. She wondered what on earth he had in store and gulped when he walked back in, glaring up at him as he held her box and was that a DVD she recognised? Holy shit. "What are you doing with that DVD?" Brennan hissed, struggling even more and keeping her legs closed tightly together. As much as she tried to keep her composure Brennan knew she was aroused by all this and frightened at the prospect of not knowing what he was going to do to her.

"Don't tell me you're not anticipating it. I can see it in your eyes, Temperance," Booth replied, his voice getting ever so seductive. He placed the box on the bedside table, and sat down next to her, running his hand over her body, reaching under the bottom half of her dress and feeling the heat radiating. "I have you hot for it, don't I, Bones?" he taunted, tracing one finger around her slit.

Brennan's legs instantly opened wider to accommodate his fingers and she let out a low moan. Her eyes shut tightly and she opened them again to scowl at him darkly as her body writhed against her bindings. Her body was betraying her and it made her wonder how she was going to stop him, a whimper leaving her mouth. "Booth..." she hissed, struggling once again.

Booth leaned over and kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth. She struggled at first, but gave in, and he pulled away at that crucial moment, leaving her begging for more. "Come on, Bones. Loosen up. How about some entertainment, hey?" he suggested, grinning evilly, and reaching over into the box.

Brennan frowned as he moved away at the last minute and her breathing grew heavy, her eyes looked him up and down before resting on the box her eyes wide. "What kind of entertainment?" she questioned, tugging on her hands and bindings noticing the evil glint in his eyes and the evil smile. "Boooth!" Instantly Brennan squeezed her legs together in an attempt to relieve the throbbing that had already started.

Booth felt the need t remove his pants before the seams split from his arousal. He gulped and chose a DVD from the box, randomly. He grinned at the one he had picked up. Oh, she wasn't going to know what hit her. He kept the DVD cover hidden and walked awkwardly over to the TV/DVD combo he was thankful she'd finally gotten. His grin widened as he switched on the equipment and slid the DVD in. He'd anticipated the content from the cover and the glimpse he'd had of the blurb, but didn't expect that. Holy shit this was hot. He heard a moan from the bed and looked over to find his partner squirming. Looking back at the TV, the two women were together in the bed, the blonde one had attached her lips to her friend's breast, and the other, a brunette, had three fingers plunging into her company.

Brennan let out a moan, her body squirming on the bed and trying to defy her restraints as she tugged on them, begging to be let free so she could relieve the throbbing of her core and the aching of her tight nipples which were now evident through her dress. Her eyes were fixed to the screen as the two women kissed while the other plunged her fingers into her friend's slick folds. Her thighs rubbed together and Brennan let out a gasp, feeling herself grow very wet.

Booth could tell how turned on she was and grinned. This was so much better than dinner at some posh restaurant he'd have to scrape together coins to pay for. He decided to help her, and himself, a little bit, too. Getting up, and moving away from where he was sitting at the end of the bed, he laid down next to her and pressed himself against her, reaching for the zip on her dress. He pulled it down inch by inch, torturingly slow, eventually sliding the dress off, enjoying how her nipples tightened even more with the cool air brushing over them.

Brennan watched him as he walked over to her and reached out to unzip her dress, a sigh of relief leaving her lips as he finally undid it even if it was tortuously slow. Her eyes looked at his expression and she knew he was enjoying watching her squirm which made her feel uncomfortable, a loud moan erupted from the television and Brennan quickly looked back her body arching up at the scene as the brunette was now licking the blonde's extremely wet folds feeling her own body react and more moisture pooled to her lower regions. Her nipples were aching so badly by this point and her wrists strained against the silk scarves, although she was glad they had been freed from the confines of her dress. She wasn't sure whether she wanted Booth to turn off the DVD or keep it playing and her eyes darted to his for a second before moving back to the television once more, her tongue darting out to lick her very dry lips.

Booth considered untying her, releasing her, throwing off the rest of their clothes, turning off the DVD, throwing her against the wall, and fucking the brains out of her just to release some of the tension they both had. He knew she was hot for it, and he definitely was. There were two ways he could take this. Just ditch his losses and take her against the wall, or continue teasing her. No, he was having too much fun. He ran his hand up and down her side, sliding a finger into her aching heat. "You like that, Bones? Do you imagine you and Angela like that? Which would you be? The brunette or the blonde?" he taunted, pressing kisses down her neck.

Brennan moaned, her body arching off the bed as his finger moved into her folds at an excruciatingly slow pace. "Ahh... oh God Booth that feels... A-Ahhh!" she replied, her mind shutting down slightly and she quickly shut her eyes but it only took a loud moan from the screen to prompt her to open them again. The blonde was moaning louder now, body arching up fiercely before she came into the brunette's mouth. Another moan left Brennan's dry lips echoing the one that came from the screen. Although she knew that she should be pissed off at him for getting her in such a vulnerable state Brennan didn't care for now she could be angry at him later and right now she was enjoying this, maybe a little bit too much. Her neck tilted to allow him further access along it. "I-I would... W-What one would you want me to be Booth?"

"I'm not fussed, Bones, both of those women are very beautiful. But I think you are even more beautiful," Booth revealed, moving his lips to her mouth and kissing her passionately, as he added another finger to the mix in her throbbing core, his thumb flicking up and rubbing her clit. He needed release, but this wasn't about him. He didn't care if he came in his pants. This was all for her. Anything for her. Anything for his Bones.

Brennan arched up into his kiss, a small moan leaving them and vibrating against his own just showing how much she was enjoying this. Her lips left his for a second and she smiled, staring into his eyes. "B-But if I did have to choose... I would have been the... blonde..." Brennan moaned before her lips met his again, moving her tongue into his mouth. By this point she knew she was close in fact very close just one more thing would push her over the edge. That was when it happened as he flicked her clit after plunging his fingers into her she release her juices onto his waiting fingers a loud moan leaving her lips.

"Oh, really, Bones?" Booth replied, slightly shocked at her answer, "You know, I have a thing for blondes. But I love your hair. So beautiful. I can imagine pulling on it while you do magical things to my body with them lips of yours," Booth revealed, giving her auburn locks a tiny tug for emphasis. He pulled his fingers from her dripping core, now coated in her juices. He slowly brought them up to his mouth and licked them off one by one. He grinned as another idea formed in his head. He moved away from her, pulling her sticky body away from his, quickly ditching his pants that were about to burst. He dumped the rest of his clothes and furrowed around in the box. He reached for the remote and switched off the TV, not missing the moan that escaped her lips. "Now, Bones. Now that that's done, I will untie you, but I have a favour for you. I'll get one of your toys. And I want you to give me a demonstration," he told her, handing her his tool of torture, a pink sparkly vibrator.

Brennan was relieved when he finally untied her and held back a smirk as he handed over her little toy. Oh if he wanted a show he was going to get one that was for sure. Her eyes met his and she bit her bottom lip between her teeth almost innocently. Shifting backwards Brennan propped herself up on her elbows and leant back against the headboard where pillows were resting. A small smile crossed her face as she slowly drew the panties down her slender legs at an excruciatingly slow pace her legs opening wide enough for Booth to catch a glimpse of her glistening wet center. "Mm, I think I'm really going to enjoy this Booth. You just sit back and enjoy the show." she purred innocently. Not giving him a chance to reply Brennan automatically twisted the end of the vibrator and it elicited a slow humming sound before running it along her folds in a teasing manner, hips bucking up from the bed involuntarily. She continued that for a few seconds not missing Booth's expression of surprise and arousal, before moving it carefully along her clitoris and stroking it down into her wet folds before moving it backwards through the same pace. Brennan's breathing was already growing heavy, her chest heaving and she turned up the vibrations slightly. Now it was time to play. Her eyes met his and she let out a small moan that came from the back of her throat, hips bucking up once again."You know Booth.. This... Ahh.. Is my favourite toy of them all.. I always use it when I think.. Of you." she explained, voice coming out as a moan.

Booth's jaw dropped and he felt his cock get even harder, if that was possible. He watched his partner, almost mesmerised. He was so hot for it, and he knew this was her intention. He resisted the urge to yank away that stupid little toy and show her how a real man does things. But again, this was far too amusing. "Is that so, Bones? That is so hot," Booth admitted, his throat dry so the end of his sentence came out as a hoarse whisper.

Brennan smiled at his reaction knowing it was what she had been after. Another gasp left her lips as it brushed her clit and she stared into his eyes her body arching up slightly."You know Booth.. Ahh.. Usually when I think about you while using this it... Provides a satisfactory orgasm but with you watching.. Ooh.. It... Will probably stimulate me even more.. Therefore achieving a more than satisfactory orgasm possibly even mind-blowing." Brennan explained, her voice taking on a seductive tone. "Talk to me Booth.. Please... Talk to me dirty" she demanded, last few words coming out as a throaty moan.

"Oh, Bones. You're such a squint. But such a dirty dirty squint," Booth told her, almost drooling from the sight in front of him. "Getting me so hard. I feel like I could come right now, but I wouldn't want to deny you that pleasure. The pleasure of having me come inside you. You will make me come so hard, I'm sure. Does that feel good, Bones? Pushing that little toy in and out of you and imagining it's me? Does that turn you on?" Booth taunted, giving her what she asked for, with a lot of truth behind it.

Brennan let out a loud moan as he talked to her feeling more moisture gather between her legs after hearing his words. "Ahh... oh... fuck yes... Booth I love to uh... imagine that it's your beautifully.. large cock inside of me..." she replied, almost breathless as she turned up the vibrator a throaty moan leaving her lips as she did so. "Please... talk... so... fucking... ugh... close..."

"I am too, Bones. I'm holding on so hard, not to come. So fucking hard," Booth grunted, his face reddening as he gathered all his willpower to hold it in. He managed to get over to the side table, and grab the book which was still lying open. He noticed then how used it was. Holy shit. He felt his balls tighten and knew he needed to get into her soon if she wanted any of the Seeley Booth magic. He grabbed the book and read another passage to keep her going. "Seeley thrust up into Temperance's dripping wet core, thriving for release. He'd been hard all day working with her. She'd decided to wear the shortest skirt she could find and buttoned down her blouse. So many times during the day he was tempted to find an empty supply closet, throw her into it, and fuck her until no coherent thoughts could form in her head. Then he'd most probably take her home and fuck her some more," Booth read, stroking himself to relieve some of the tension. "Does that make you hot, Bones? Do you want me to do that to you?" he murmured, leaning close and letting his hot breath stroke her ear.

"God Booth it makes me... Ahh... Yes...please..." she moaned in response, hips bucking off the bed largely. "I-I'm close.. so.. a-ahh..." Brennan stated, moving the vibrator past her clit. The added tension from Booth's reading and the vibrations on her genitalia soon unravelled and her toes instantly curled, her walls tightening as she came on her little toy. Brennan's eyes shut instantly and her lips parted on a loud moan before screaming out her partner's name, mental images from the book running into her mind, especially of him thrusting into her over and over again. "SEEELLEEEYYY..." Brennan screamed loudly at the top of her lungs.

Booth grinned victoriously and moved over the bed to kiss her, dropping the book on his way. He kissed her deeply, quickly untying her binds and pulling her on top of him, trailing kisses down her neck and to her breasts, where he attached his lips to one of her throbbing buds and sucked tenderly. He ran his hand down her side and let it float towards her still hot centre, where he slid a finger in and pumped it in and out, her orgasm still shaking her.

Brennan was still coming down slowly from her orgasm when she felt him near her, sucking on one throbbing nipple while fingering her. "Oh God... Seeley..." she whispered, her body involuntarily arching into his body, throaty moans leaving her lips and feeling impossibly wet.

"Mmm, Temperance," Booth groaned, pulling his mouth away from her mouth for only a second, and got a moan from her immediately. He inserted another finger into her ready heat, and moved his mouth to her other breast, sucking it just as vigorously as before, possibly more from the exceeds of his frustrating sexual tension, his arousal only growing harder between her legs. He rolled over on top of her, and pressed his throbbing manhood into her thigh, feeling his arousal threatening to spill over.

"Please keep..." Brennan asked, her head lolling back as she sighed in pleasure as his manhood pressed against her thigh. "Going..." she whispered, body arching up into his hungry mouth and her hips rolled in time to the way his fingers were fucking her. "This is... f-fantastic..."

"What do you want me to do, Bones?" Booth taunted, detaching his lips from her. "Hmm? You dirty dirty squint, what do you want me to do?" he asked, taking his other hand and massaging her breast, making up from the pressure relieved from his mouth.

Brennan felt a twinge in her lower regions and her breasts at the sudden rush of arousal. Oh there was so many things she wanted to ask him to do, so many requests that might never be fulfilled. "Booth I want you to... ahh... to.. I want you to... take control... There are a pair of h-handcuffs in the box and an array of sweets in my fridge..."

Booth gulped. He wasn't sure if he could make it to the kitchen and back without coming all over the tiles, just with the images she was putting in his head. He could eat her all up. Literally. He kissed her on the mouth once more and forced himself up, waddling to the kitchen, his ever so prominent arousal making it hard for him to walk. He furrowed around in the fridge, and found some honey and a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup. Opening the freezer, evil grin crossing his face, and grabbed a cup of ice. Then, he made his way back to the bedroom, almost coming in anticipation.

Brennan looked up as he walked back into the bedroom after being in the kitchen. Her eyes widened at the items he brought in, eyes suddenly falling on the cup of ice cubes and her mouth dropped open slightly in surprise. Oh man, what was going through his head she wondered.

He grinned evilly and set the food on the bed side table, looking over at her even evilly. He noted the excitement and confusion in her eyes and bent down to kiss her, even bending down was difficult with his arousal. He grinned and reached into the box, pulling out a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs. She was loving this bondage shit, he was going to give it to her. He clicked the handcuffs around one of her wrists , thread it through the bar on her bed, then clicked the other end of the cuffs around her other wrist. Then he looked at her, completely still on the bed. Good. Just as he wanted. He carefully picked up an ice cube and trailed it around her pert nipples, feeling her shiver. He moved the cube from his fingers to his lips, and held it between his teeth as he repeated the motion. He saw her shiver once more and shudder. If this was how she was reacting to just the ice cubes, imagine how she would be later. This was going to be fun.

Brennan pressed her body up towards the ice cube and let out a low guttural moan as it made contract. Her body shivering and she squirmed slightly in her binds. She wondered what else was going to happen and noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Mm..."

Booth grinned at the moan that escaped from her lips, and dropped the ice back into the cup, licking up the trail of water that had melted in its path. He then kissed up to her lips and kissed her passionately, before reaching to the side table and grabbing the chocolate syrup. No way we has ever going to look at this stuff the same way. He drizzled some over her midriff and the flat plane of her stomach, watching her breathing get heavier as he did so. He then lowered his lips down to the deep brown liquid, darting his tongue out before making a path up where the sweet goo had been drizzled.

Brennan couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her, the image would never leave her mind another moan leaving her lips as he licked the chocolate slowly off her stomach. "Is that nice Booth?" she taunted, now smirking. "Does that taste nice and sweet?"

"No, Bones. This shit isn't sweet. I prefer the taste of Temperance," Booth whispered to her, kissing her on the lips; the sticky substance still on his tongue. Their tongues swirled together and they exchanged the taste. He left her lips regrettably, and scooped up the rest of the sickly sweet substance from his partner's body, leaving her clean and no doubt even more aroused than before.

Brennan moaned as he finished licking the sweet substance from her body, feeling the moisture continuously pooling in her lower regions and her body arched up slightly. She licked her lips enjoying the taste of the chocolate combined with the taste of not only herself but him as well which made her even more aroused, her eyes meeting his own.

Still with remnants of the sweet substance of the treats, Booth made his way down, leaving sticky kisses on her still-sticky body before reaching the place he desired and placing an open-mouthed kiss to her clit and running his tongue over It, before taking his finger and trailing it up and down her slit teasingly.

Brennan's body involuntarily arched up against his kisses which were left on her skin, leaving a trail of fire with each kiss. Cerulean blue eyes rolled back into her head as he pressed a kiss on her clit, hips rocking forward but she was pulled back by the handcuffs which kept her captive. She leant forward to the finger which teased along her soaked slit, her body just begging for some kind of contact. "Booth... I swear to God..." the anthropologist hissed, eyes narrowing.

Booth found himself even more aroused at her begging from the usually feminist and independent anthropologist. He left her hanging for a little while, just continuing to trace lazy lines up and down her slit, enjoying just how much it creamed, just for him. He listened to her moans and watched her squirm below him before easily thrusting three fingers into her soaked and ready core.

Brennan let out a loud throaty moan as all the teasing started to pay off, her back arching off the bed as three fingers were thrust suddenly into her soaked core. The anthropologist's lips bucked against his fingers, begging for some kind of movement or friction that could lead her to orgasm. Her breasts ached with a large intensity, Temperance pulled against the handcuffs wishing she could massage them. Although she would hate herself for this later, the anthropologist actually found it highly arousing to be taken control of. A long moan left her lips as she pressed further against the agent's fingers.

Booth didn't give in to any more of her begging, instead concentrating on the task at hand, pumping three fingers in and out of the anthropologist's soaked core with vigour, his cock hardening at the sensation and he almost couldn't wait until it was his now rigid cock repeating the actions.

Brennan let out an extremely low moan which raised in tone as he started to pump three fingers into her drenched core. She writhed in time to his thrusts on the bed, wrists catching on the handcuffs which still held her captive. Her toes curled and uncurled themselves as she arched off the bed in her pleasure, eyes rolling back into her head. Temperance's chest was rising and falling quickly, her nipples erect as arousal continued to pool at her core. Lips parted to let out a succession of low moans which soon turned into wails and mutterings of her partner's name. A bubbling feeling in her stomach rose up as she felt herself close to reaching orgasm. "Booth... Oh... Yes... Right there..." she groaned, head tossing from side to side. "I-I think I'm close..."

"I think you are too," replied Booth, reaching his thumb out to caress her clit, attaching his lips to her nipple on impulse, his tongue swirling around the throbbing bus. Her body arched up into the thrusts of his fingers, and he continued to pump into her core, even as she spasmed in orgasm, keeping up his actions to help her ride out the wave of pleasure.

Brennan let out a loud keening cry, her body shuddering and wave after wave of her orgasm hit her with full force. Her breathing was laboured as her eyes rolled back into her head. "Booth..." she whispered, finally opening her eyes.

Booth looked up at her upon his summon. He watched her come down from her high and shuffled so his body lay parallel to hers. "You know, I have a little black box too," he told her. At her raised eyebrows he nodded and grinned. "One day I'll show you. But your little display has left me with something to be taken care of," he added, his erection nudging her thigh. She grinned and he knew he was in for a long night.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Want to see Booth's Black Box? Let us know! ;D**


	2. Booth's Little Black Box

**Here it is! The hopefully much anticipated next chapter of Little Black box, and making a guest appearance- Booth's Black Box! Enjoy (:**

Temperance Brennan sighed as she leant back into the couch, digging deeper into the small plastic box which had once been filled with Mee Crab. Her eye darted over to the FBI agent who sat next to her on the couch, devouring his own plastic box filled with Thai food. Leaning forward she placed the empty carton on the wooden table, this had become a familiar ritual between the two of them every time they finished a case they would celebrate at each other's house with Thai food and a couple of beers. Her cerulean blue eyes flashed as she remembered the last time they had caught up, a sly grin forming on her face at the thought. The cogs in Brennan's head continued to turn, suddenly aware of the confused look on her partners face as he noticed her, jaw clenched which usually happened when she thought. Drawing her legs up onto the couch she crossed them and smiled slyly as she turned to face him, eyes excited and bright.

"Booth..." Tempe started, her voice almost childish. "You remember the last time we caught up at night time to go to dinner right?" she questioned, knowing that he already would know the answer was yes. "Well, I have been thinking it over and since I believe it would be fair if since you saw my black box filled with masturbatory aids and toys I think it would be unfair if I didn't get to see yours." The auburn beauty explained, a sly smirk crossing her face at the satisfaction of shock on Booth's face.

Booth almost choked on the piece of food in his mouth, eventually swallowing after much sputtering. "M-my black box? Well… Uh, it's not so much of a box as it is a drawer, and if you can find it you can see it," the agent informed his partner with a sly grin before wiping his mouth with a napkin and picking up all of their containers, moving to the kitchen to dispose of them.

"A drawer huh?" Brennan replied, raising an inquisitive brow and grinning as she stood up. Glancing over at Booth in the kitchen and smirking almost seductively. "To be entirely honest with you Booth, even if you didn't agree, I would have tried to find it anyway." she explained with a shrug, striding down the hallway, glancing around for his bedroom.

"First door on the left!" he called out to her aid. He didn't mind her looking, it was only fair after all. Booth took his time cleaning the kitchen, before slowly making his way down the hall, standing in the door of his bedroom and leaning in the doorframe, looking at the anthropologist amusedly as she searched through every draw in his room, grumbling angrily when she couldn't find what she was seeking.

Brennan scowled, eyes glancing around the bedroom as she made her way towards the drawers near the bed deciding it was logical to search through those first. She grumbled angrily as she continued to search the drawers, trying to find what she was after but it was to no avail. Hearing him standing against the doorframe she stood up and rested her hands on her hips, brows furrowed together. "I hope you didn't lie to me Booth." she hissed, striding towards his mirrored sliding door wardrobe and pushing it eagerly. Her eyes widening and lips curving up in a smile as she glanced down at the small chest of drawers, knowing she had found it.

Booth grinned as she began to seek out his precious and dirty little possessions and let her have at it, knowing there was no point in trying to stop her. He just hoped that she found everything in that box as arousing as he did and that they were in for as good a night as they'd had when he found _her_ little black box.

Temperance knelt down, opening the top drawer and her eyes widening at the sight that was before her. Easing the single drawer from the chest she moved over to the bed and placed it down on the quilt. Her fingers ran over the various items identifying them easily, condoms, lubricant, magazines, a few books and what also looked like a few DVD's. Finding a photo she picked it up intrigued and her eyes widened, jaw dropping open as she noticed it was a picture of them at one of the FBI gala's she had attended. "There's a picture of me in here?" The moisture instantly pooled to her panties at the thought but she tried to hide her obvious arousal.

"Obviously," he grinned, "You've been part of all of my fantasies since we first met. I needed something to refresh my mind if I didn't see you. Plus, you looked really smoking, more smoking than usual that night in that dress…" he trailed off with a little bit of a shudder, his cock beginning to rise to attention at the memory of the way she looked that night in a sinful black dress that showed off all of her curves, giving her cleavage the perfect push up.

Brennan noticed the way the agent shuddered and couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. Her eyes wandering back to his drawer of goodies, her fingers trailing over the magazines as she pulled one out and mulled through it carefully. "You know I wore that dress on purpose?" She explained casually, not even glancing up at Booth. "I knew you'd like it." A cheeky grin crossed her face as she continued to leaf through the magazine in her hands, examining the pages like she would a 100 year old skeleton. It was filled with pin ups of many naked women mostly blondes. Although they were highly attractive the anthropologist knew that most of the photos had either been photoshopped or the models had obviously had breast enlargements. Noticing small tabs on the side she dug her nail into the page, flipping to the page which held the sticky note showing off a centre fold of a highly attractive brunette, her breasts thrusting up into the air, pink nipples perked up just begging for some kind of attention. She wore a seductive grin on her face, one leg crossed over the other. "If you don't mind me asking Booth, why are some of these pages bookmarked?" she questioned, glancing up at him for the first time she had opened the magazine.

Booth blushed immediately and the lust in her eyes made his cock gain even more throbbing inside his pants. "I—uh—um… It's because when I looked at them I imagined you in that position," Booth replied, looking up at her timidly. He longed to just take her against the wall and pound into her, but knew that her teasing him was all part of the plan, so he went along with it.

Brennan couldn't help but laugh, it sounded strange as it erupted from her lips however, sounding much darker and seductive. The anthropologist revelled in the fact that he had become so shy all of a sudden, a sly grin evident on her face as her lips tweaked upwards. "Oh you did?" she questioned in mock surprise, slim fingers reaching for the top of her purple blouse, undoing the buttons of her blouse agonisingly slow. Grinning at the shock on his face as her blouse hit the floor, her hands smoothed down the plane of her stomach, unzipping her black slacks and letting them pool down to her ankles. Temperance stood before him in a bright red matching bra and panty set, not to mention the most seductive smile on her face. Striding over to him with a mischievous glint in her eye and with little effort and a slight push the agent fell willingly onto the quilt. Leaning forward, making sure her cloth covered breasts rubbed against his stomach she breathed in his ear, enjoying the way he shivered as her hot breath rained down on his ear. "If you wanted to see me naked Seeley, all you had to do was ask."

"Well I'm sorry, Temperance, I didn't want to be blunt. I am after all a gentleman," Booth regained brain function to come up with a snarky reply, shuddering as her body moved against his, his cock about to burst the seams on his pants and the throbbing was almost unbearable. The seductive grin and the naughty glint in her eye, along with the way her body glided down his, almost like a cat's tail around a leg. He longed for her, he needed her, and thought he was about to explode if she didn't give him something soon.

Brennan smirked at the way he shuddered and by the look in his eye she knew he needed something, she couldn't help but laugh at the way he was trying to retort knowing he was losing control. Slowly shifting her body downwards, letting it rub against it as she did so, nails raking down after her body. Resting back on her heels her fingers found the zipper of his pants and quickly undid them, letting them rest around his thighs restraining the rest of his movement. Almost tenderly she ran a finger against his length which was poking evidently through his boxers. "My my Seeley, you're already so hard for me." she teased, pulling down his boxers soon enough and licking her lips at the prize in front of her in anticipation. Teasingly she ran a single finger along one side of the shaft towards the other, adding pressure to the head as she moved past it. "I think we're both going to enjoy this..." Temperance purred seductively, glancing up at him through half lidded eyes. Leaning her lips forward she pursed them, breathing a hot breath onto him and letting him wait while her auburn locks tickled his legs. Her tongue snaked out through her open lips, running along the head of his shaft and collecting the pre cum which waited there. Agonisingly slow she slowly eased him into her mouth, inch by inch and sucking lightly while one hand rested at the base of his shaft while the other started to caress his balls.

"I'm always hard for you, baby," Booth replied letting out yet another shudder of delight coursed through his body and he felt his cock harden in her hands. His hips began to thrust up into her hands, needing more than the miniscule ministrations she was providing. Very unlike him, his eyes closed and he felt the need to beg, "Please, Bones," he pleaded.

Brennan grinned and moved her head closer, taking Booth deeper into her mouth and letting out a small groan as she felt him harden even more so in her mouth. Her spare hand started a soft caress of his balls as she sucked slowly in an almost torturous fashion before picking up the pace, her head bobbing slightly as she continued to take him her hair tickling his leg with each small motion she made. Temperance was oblivious to her own arousal, her nipples begging to be released from the itchy, confined material of her bra while her clit throbbed in her panties with desire. The anthropologist made a small humming noise against Seeley's member as if to ask 'How's this?'

"Oh, Bones," Seeley let out a deep moan, groaning her name as she pleasured him with her beautiful, talented lips. His hips continued to arch up and he just hoped he wasn't hurting her at all, even if so, she probably enjoyed it and she was never one for vanilla, as far as he knew anyway. "That's mind-blowing, Temperance," he answered her question, gathering the energy to move his hand and grasp her hair slightly, urging her on.

Brennan couldn't help but release her own moan against him in her own pleasure, she hallowed her cheeks around him before continuing to suck taking him deeper as she did so. Her hand began to caress his balls, tickling them lightly with her fingers. As his hand grasped her hair to urge her on she let out a light grunt, feeling her own arousal spiralling out of control but kept going knowing this was all about Booth.

Booth reached his other hand down, hoping he didn't lose his balance, and took a hold of her breast, squeezing gently and taking the nipple and twisting it between his thumb and forefinger, knowing by her body language that what she was doing to him had just as much of an effect on her as it did to him.

Temperance couldn't hold back a groan this time, although it was muffled by his shaft it cause vibrations to tingle along it. Her pace suddenly picked up, sucking hard and quicker this time as her other hand started to stroke along his balls in quicker motions. Her body was arching forwards towards Booth's ministrations to her breast, her pussy instantly dampening at that one touch.

Booth felt his balls contract to his body and knew from her ministrations and the change of pace in which her mouth was pleasuring his sensitive cock that he was awfully close, and wondered of her plans after he had released, which by the looks of it was close on the horizon as the swollen head of his penis released the first inch of pre-cum into his partner's mouth.

Brennan knew he was close and let out a groan of approval as she tasted the start of his orgasm, she picked up the pace suddenly paying close attention to his balls and the way she was sucking him almost needily. Temperance smiled against his cock, taking him deeper into her mouth and urging him towards his release.

Seeley's brain went numb and stars began to float around under his eyelids as his fists clenched at his side and in her hair, feeling the tell-tale beginnings of orgasm begin in his stomach, his balls tightened even closer to her body and he began to shoot his overload of cum into Brennan's greedy mouth, and the noises and sensations he heard and felt only heightened the delirious feeling of delight.

Brennan let out a groan as he came so quickly in her mouth but she swallowed his concoction greedily, pulling back once she had sucked him dry her tongue circling her lips to lick the remains. Her eyes danced mischievously as she watched his expression, slowly she stood up after resting back on her heels and moved back over to where his drawer lay.

Booth lay back on the bed, completely exhausted, only slightly aware that she had moved away. His cock was still tingling from the treatment and orgasm he had received. His chest heaved as he tried to regain the breath lost in panting out her name in bliss. He didn't realize what she had been up to until she joined him once more.

Brennan's eyes flickered towards the exhausted Booth on the bed before moving back towards the drawer, her fingers lightly flicking through the contents inside the wooden drawer. A soft yet thoughtful "Hrm..." sound left her lips before her fingers curled around the edge of a DVD as she pulled it from the case and grinned, eyes scanning the cover. "Perfect." she exclaimed, her voice had a husky undertone to it. The anthropologist strode towards the TV/DVD combo in the corner of the room, her ass swaying from side to side and giving the agent an even more perfect view as she bent over to place it in. After pressing a few buttons and picking up the remote she traipsed back towards the bed, pressing the play button and laying next to the weary agent a sly smile crossing her pretty features as a loud moan left the television. She pressed closer to Booth, holding his hands to his sides and letting her tongue click against the roof of her mouth. "No touching, just watch." Temperance whispered into his ear flirtatiously, revelling in the way he shuddered as her hot breath rained down on his ear.

"No touching? You can't be serious! You're such a tease Temperance. And you had to pick my favourite," Seeley groaned, fighting to keep his fists firmly at his sides as his wide brown eyes took in the sight on the screen as well as the perfect picture of beauty reclining next to him. His cock was hard once more, and he gritted his teeth, trying to hold out for as long as possible, not wanting to seem soft or shallow. Either way, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Temperance grinned at how he was restraining but she could tell how frustrated he was. "I'm quite serious Booth." she replied, letting out a small laugh as her eyed diverted to the screen. As she watched the movie unfold the anthropologist realised why it was his favourite the characters bore an extremely likely resemblance to them both. Her hips wriggles in slight need unconsciously as the female character's hips thrust forward into the male's face as the male licked her core greedily. A sly smile crossed Brennan's mind, after all he wasn't allowed to touch but she was. Her hands slowly moved down her own body, pussy throbbing in her panties at the sound of moans leaving the television once again. Hooking her fingers in the waist of the panties she drew them down her legs without drawing the attention of the agent next to her, only shuddering slightly as the air hit her soaked and exposed sex. Two of Brennan's slender fingers eased into herself a slight groan leaving her lips which matched the one on screen.

Booth let out a frustrated and aggravated moan, taking in the visuals all around him. His cock was apparently as turned on as he was, as little lights began to dance in front of his eyes at all the built up energy. He needed release, wanted to sheath himself inside of her so badly, but continued to hold out, hoping that although she had said he couldn't touch himself that perhaps she could assist.

Brennan continued to thrust her fingers in and out of her wet core, noticing the way Booth's attention was suddenly drawn more towards her than the actual video. Pulling her fingers out and purposely dragging them against her clit on the way out and she let out a loud groan and grabbed the remote turning off the television. A sly smile crossed her face as she rolled over and pressed her body onto Seeley's her wetness rubbing obviously on his stomach. "It seems you're a little bit..." Brennan started, dragging on slender finger up along the length of his shaft. "Distracted so maybe I should try a different approach." she continued, leaning her head down to press soft kisses along his neck. "Now I think before you can get a treat there should be an interrogation."

"W-what kind of interrogation?" Seeley stumbled, hating how his voice and inhibition had suddenly faltered and he surrendered to her every move. Who could help it? The woman was irresistible. His whole body tingled and shuddered for the trillionth time that night just thanks to the touch of her soft hand on his heated skin.

Temperance couldn't help but let out a seductive laugh as she pulled back from his face, a wicked smile crossing her features as she eyed him so helpless underneath her, just as she wanted him. "Well..." she murmured, a single finger tracing the muscles of his chest playing innocent and dragging out her touches. "It's nothing too tough, just a few simple questions really. If you answer them correctly you'll get a treat." Brennan explained, her voice growing husky on the last word winking sweetly. "Now... tell me... when was the first time you masturbated either to the thought of me or to that picture. Please be very accurate, don't skip any details." she purred.

"Three weeks after our very first case," Booth informed her, his voice heavily laced with desire, and his cock throbbing as it was distended from his body, the head pounding mercilessly. His chest continued to pound at the rate that his heart was beating in his chest from all of the want and need that was coursing through his veins, and he only hoped that he could last through her "interrogation".

Brennan watched Booth below her obviously telling by the way he was straining to hold himself back, a disapproving click of her tongue echoing through the room. "Seeley, I think I need a bit more detail than that." she reprimanded, starting a slow stroke with one finger up and down his erect cock a sly grin crossing her face feeling her own arousal suddenly build up at the way she had so much control over the agent.

Booth let out a groan at her contact, "Ohgod- Uhh, it was when you got angry at me, and I was wondering just how aggressive you would be in bed," he began, and needing the treat she had in store so badly, continued in detail, "I imagined you riding me hard, and not letting me take part at all, even though I wanted to so badly. I got so hard at the thought, and came all over my bedspread," he finished.

Unintentionally Brennan licked her lips, eyes clouding over due to her pure arousal and her pussy throbbing and dampening at the mental images he had presented. A devilish laugh left her sweet lips as she shifted over him, the lips of her pussy brushing over head not entering but close enough just to gain minimal contact. "I have enough question for you Seeley. Then you'll get your treat." she purred seductively , her breaths coming out in little pants, grinning at the way he flinched at the use of his first name. "What else did you imagine about us?"

"I imagined that after I let you have your turn, I would flip us over and pound into you so hard and make you scream my name as you came," he told her, hoping that they could make his dream a reality.

Brennan licked her lips predatorily, shooting him a smile as if to say that it was the exact answer she had been after. "Well looks like you've earned your treat Seeley." she teased, her words almost rushed as the anthropologist knew she needed release too. "I think we can make that little fantasy of yours come true." she purred, lowering her body down onto him until he was sheathed inside her core a groan of pleasure leaving Temperance's lips at the feeling of her inside of him already. Carefully she rested her hands on his hips, testing out angles as she shifted her hips, measuring his moans and groans of pleasure. Finally find the right angle she started to move up and down along his shaft, nails almost digging into his skin as she moved, beads of sweat already forming on her forehead as Brennan rode him. "Oh god..." she whispered.

Booth's hips thrusted up to meet hers, his hands holding steady at her hips, and he pulled her down to attach one of his lips to her rosy red nipple that stood out from her perfectly rounded breast, just begging for attention. "I believe you can, Temperance, only you," he replied, moving his lips to press against hers, tangling his tongue with hers.

Brennan let out a cry of pleasure as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, her hips rocking down towards his as they finally thrust back up and back down again to meet his in perfect rhythm. Her tongue circle his as she fought for dominance her hips thrusting back down forcefully to prove just how much dominance she had over him. Temperance rocked over him, knowing how close she was as the familiar feeling of orgasm built up in her stomach her arousal flaming up suddenly as it would soon come out in one big burst.

Booth continued to pound into the anthropologist's soaked core, his balls clenching to his body once more as her pussy walls tightened around his rigid cock, and he knew that they were both close, and longed for the moment for at once that night he could finally take dominance.

Brennan's pace became frantic as he pounded up into her while she moved over him, toes curling and head lolling back on a load moan which left her sweet little lips she knew she was close. Her breathing was laboured as she cranes herself down, pressing a forcefully kiss to Seeley's lips as she came suddenly her hips jerking and convulsing as she experienced a pleasure like no other.

Stopping for a little bit to regain his breath, his cock still holding out for release inside her as she spasmed around him. When they had both regained enough energy, Booth rolled them over and lifted himself onto his hind legs, beginning to pound his rock hard cock into her deep and hard, his calf muscles clenching at every movement, and he lent down and began to suckle and nibble her neck tenderly.

Brennan let out a surprised squeal as she was rolled over so suddenly, her squeal replaced by a groan of pleasure as he sheathed himself inside of her so quickly. Her eyes rolled back into her head, body arching up to meet his frantic thrusts into her dripping core. The anthropologist's lips parted to release incoherent words as she was lost in the bliss of it all, body rocking in time with their movements. "Booothh..." she whispered.

"You like that hey?" he prompted, continued to thrust into her, his lips moving to join with hers to muffle her moans and squeals of pleasure, hands gripping her hips in heat of the moment as he kissed down her neck and his tongue traced circles on her rock hard nipples, making the nubs harden even more.

"I sure do." she murmured breathlessly, hips thrusting up towards Booth's again her head thrashing in abandon as the agent kissed hotly along her body leaving a trail of fire. The anthropologist couldn't help the breathy gasps of her partner's name leaving her lips, voice as sweet as honey. "More..."

Seeley pounded as hard as he could into Temperance's wet little twat, feeling the beginning of orgasm begin in the pit of his stomach and the base of his cock. One of his hands moved from her hips and reached up to knead the breast that he was just suckling on eagerly, moving his mouth to the other just as hard and excited nipple and repeating the actions that his tongue had just made.

Brennan continued to buck up towards Booth's consistent thrusts, back arching elegantly while her hands roamed along his back, moving further down to cup his ass and dig her nails in as her orgasm finally took over. Pink, full lips opening to emit a soundless scream as her insides fluttered around his pulsating cock, milking him dry. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain herself, hair sticking to her sweaty face and body as she slowly came down from her high.

Booth released his concoction into her depths, groaning at the sensations cursing through him as his lover cupped his ass and spasmed around him. After they both came down from their highs, Booth rolled them over and was immediately asleep as his head hit the pillow, and he pulled Brennan close to him, his cock pulling out of her with the movements and softening as they both drifted into unconsciousness after their passionate night.


End file.
